Black Mercy AU
by ijedi
Summary: Kara has the best day of the life, spending time with her wife and daughter, discussing science with Jor El, Zor El, and Eliza In Ze, and generally enjoying her life. But this ideal life is not real.


Kara Zor El opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She slept peacefully, and now she was ready for a new day. As she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar face laying to her right.

"Hello Kara," said Lena, smiling at Kara.

"Lena," said Kara, hugging her wife and kissing her on the lips.

The two women looked at each other lovingly for a few minutes before they decided to get up and begin their day.

"I heart that Captain Sawyer's ship will be visiting Krypton later today," said Lena, as the two women finally got out of their bed.

"Good. That means that Super friends will be together again. It must be hard for Alex and Maggie to spend so much time apart, due to Maggie's Captain job," said Kara.

"But they spend a lot of time in the Military Guild when Maggie does visit," said Lena.

"True," said Kara. As the two women opened the door to their room in one of the highest and most luxurious buildings of Krypton, a young girl ran towards the two of them.

"Mommy, mama," said an eight year old girl. The girl had Kara's blue eyes and Lena's raven hair. She ran towards Kara and Lena and hugged them.

"Nice to see you Luna," said Kara.

"Today Uncle Kal and Auntie Lois will show me what they work on," said Luna. Kara smiled, thinking fondly of her younger cousin.

When the three women arrived in the kitchen, they saw that Alex was sitting there, and among her morning meal, she was drinking some alcohol. As they entered, Alex turned around and smiled.

"Hi Kara," said Alex, standing up and hugging Kara.

"Alex," said Kara, hugging Alex. Kara loved Alex like a sister, and if one were to look at their interactions, one would think that Kara and Alex were actually sisters, but really they were cousins, with their mothers being sisters.

"Auntie Alex!" Luna hugged Alex. "I want to be just like you, a member of both Science and Military Guild,"

Kara smiled. Her young daughter adored Alex, and while Kara was only in the Science Guild, young Luna wanted also to protect people.

The women sat at a table and began eating breakfast. During the meal, they talked about science, since all of them worked on various project, although in different sciences. Kara liked Biology, Alex worked in medical and Biomedical Engineering fields, while Lena worked in non-biological engineering fields.

Suddenly, a quake went through the planet, and the entire room has felt it. "What was that?" Luna asked

"That was a quake, but I am not sure what caused it. I need to talk to Uncle Jor El about this," said Kara. Nothing interrupted their breakfast, and after the women finished eating, they went to work, while dropping off Luna with Kal and Lois, who did not have anything to do that day.

When Kara arrived in her Uncle's laboratory, she saw him talk with her father Zor El and Eliza. "Father, Aunt Eliza," said Kara, greeting her family.

"Hello Kara. Eliza, Zor El, and I were talking about a way to protect us from Dominators. We heard that they wanted to conquer Krypton. I came up with a way to make sure no Dominator or any non-native Kryptonian could never conquer our planet, but we decided against such an extreme measure," said Jor El.

"Good. I always believed in diplomacy, but if we ever needed to defend ourselves, I don't think we should lower ourselves to be just as evil as our enemies," said Kara,

"I agree. From what I learned on Earth, many people hated those who didn't look like they did, and many conflicts were started because of that. While I believe there will always be some evil individuals out there, we should not stereotype other species and treat them the same," said Eliza.

"I agree," said Kara. "What do you think about today's quake? It felt weird, and I wasn't sure what caused it,"

"Don't worry Kara, it was probably some side effect of someone's experiment," said Zor El

"Can it be a quake signaling the destruction of Krypton?" Kara asked. "I read your notes, Uncle Jor El, and seventeen years ago you argued that Krypton's core was unstable,"

Jor El stepped closer to Kara and looked in her eyes. "Kara, listen to me please. I was wrong, I was so wrong with my observations of Krypton's geology. After I made those observations and predictions, nothing happened, and for ten years after that I was unable to work in science, since my scientific name was tarnished. I was wrong about Krypton before, and I have a feeling that you are equally wrong now. Don't worry Kara, nothing is wrong with our planet," said Jor El.

"My brother is right, Kara," said Zor El. "Krypton is once again a thriving civilization, expanding our space travel division. Your wife, Lena is the head of this program, and look at how well we are doing. We have trade with both the people of Earth and Mars, our planetary relations with everyone, even Daxamites have improved, except the Dominators, and our cultural exchange program, headed by Catherine Grant and her protégé James Olsen helps us to learn more about other cultures. Kara, Krypton is not on its path to destruction, but instead we are at the beginning of a new Golden Age,"

Kara smiled. "Thank you for your opinions. This mean a lot. While I am a scientist, I could always use a second opinion on science matters, especially if they are not my specialty,"

Kara left her family, and went to her officer, where she worked on various biological issues. After three hours of working, Alex arrived in her office and the two women discussed how the project Kara was working on was applicable to medicine.

Five hours after Kara began working, she checked the time. "Alex, Maggie should be arriving with her crew shortly. Let's go to the hangar, where the others are probably waiting for us," said Kara.

Alex smiled. "I miss Maggie," said Alex. The two women put their lab notes on the table, took a flying car, and used it to fly to the hangar, where Captain Sawyer would be arriving.

The car left the Science Guild, and soon passed the business district. On its way, it also passed the Military guild. The trip was short; after twenty-five minutes of flying, Kara parked the car at the landing sight.

Kara and Alex got out of the car, and saw that almost all of their family and friends were there. Only Astra and Non were missing, but they arrived shortly.

The ship appeared on the horizon and began its landing. It was not a very large space ship; it was mainly painted in navy and grey colors, and was one of the newest space shuttles Earth developed after exchanging science knowledge with Krypton.

When the ship landed, its door opened, and people began to exit. The first person to exit wore a uniform. She had dark pants, and a light grey shirt. Alex smiled when she saw her favorite person.

Next, Captain Sawyer's second in command James Olsen, who was also her information officer, exited the ship. James Olsen wore a heavy armor, but his helmet was off. Winn Schott was the third person to exit. He was Maggie's IT person on her spaceship, and only wore casual clothing.

Alex ran towards Maggie and the two hugged. "It's good to see you Maggie," said Alex.

"I missed my wife too. My superiors assigned me to Krypton for a while, so I will not be leaving you anytime soon," Maggie smiled, looking at her wife, who also smiled.

"Good. Does this mean that you like me, Sawyer?" Alex asked.

"I don't like you, I love you Lady Alex Jeremiah In Ze of Krypton," smiled Maggie as they kissed again.

The entire House of El, including its House In Ze members and Captain Sawyer's crew were eating in a fancy restaurant.

"So I designed this program," said Winn, talking to Lena, who like Winn was interested in Computer Science.

Lois and Lucy were gossiping about life on Earth and Krypton, with Lucy talking how interesting Krypton's law was. Lucy was glad that Kara's mother, Alura mentored Lucy. Lois was just talking how she wanted to become a journalist like galaxy famous Cat Grant, who provided news for a lot of star systems, including Earth, Mars, Krypton, and Daxam. Her older son Adam worked with Astra and Non, while young Carter liked to exchange notes on science with Kara.

"General Astra invited me to be her apprentice," said Maggie.

"Good. She is very knowledgeable and always wants to protect Krypton," said Alex.

"I recently met Hal Jordan and John Stewart while on a mission back on Earth. It's interesting to see Galactic Police officers fighting various monsters," said Maggie.

"Nice," said Alex. "I think you deserve a vacation, Detective Dimples," said Alex.

"Hey," said Maggie. Alex just laughed.

Another quake passed through the land. Kara looked at her Uncle and father in confusion.

"Don't worry Kara, this was just some regular quake," said Jor El.

"You seem stressed, maybe take Luna outside," said Zor El. Kara nodded, and stood up from the table, taking her daughter with her.

"Mama, mama, look," said young Luna, showing Kara a few interesting events happening on Krypton. Kara smiled.

"I love you, Luna," said Kara.

Kara seemed to hear words "wake up" in the air. At first she did not give any significance to these words, but then another quake happened and Kara's eyes opened wider. She stepped away from Luna, and looked at the city, with a tear escaping her eye.

"Kara, is everything alright?" asked Alex, as she, Lena, and Maggie approached Kara.

"I, really wished it were alright," said Kara. She then approached her daughter again and hugged her.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

Tears escaped Kara's eyes. She looked at Alex, Lena, and Maggie, and then she looked at her daughter.

"Luna Karlena El, the day you were born was the happiest day of my life. I love you, and I have everything I ever wanted, family and friends, and a science career. But I don't think anything of this is real," said Kara, another tear escaping her eye.

"Mama, mama, I am afraid," said Luna. Kara hugged her tighter. She once again looked at Alex, Lena, and Maggie, but in the end her focus was solely on her daughter.

In the distance Krypton's core destabilized and everything was getting destroyed.

"I promise you, Luna Karlena El, I will never forget," said Kara, kissing Luna on her forehead as the planet exploded and Kara opened her eyes.

When Kara opened her eyes she saw the familiar plant attached to her chest. It fell of her chest, and Kara promptly used her laser vision to destroy the plant. Kara looked around and saw that her hands and legs were chained. She flexed her muscles, breaking the chains.

Kara saw familiar faces. Alex, James, and Hank were fighting Queen Rhea, who seemed to be winning. "Give up humans and Martian, you cannot defeat me. I might not be as strong as a Kryptonian, but I am more powerful than all of you," said Queen Rhea. She threw a few punches, sending her opponents to the floor.

"You," said Kara, flying at Queen Rhea.

"Oh, looks like someone's finally awake. A pity, I thought that you would stay in the dream forever," said Queen Rhea.

"Do you know what you took away from me? Do you know what you have done?" Kara screamed.

Kara just punched Rhea in the stomach. The Queen fell on the floor, but quickly stood up. She grabbed her daggers fused with kryptonite. "You cannot beat me, girl. I fight better than you do, and kryptonite daggers," smirked Queen Rhea.

Kara ignored Rhea and threw very powerful punched at Rhea, so that the Queen spat blood.

"You will pay for this," said Rhea, stabbing Kara in the arm with her kryptonite dagger but unlike her previous battle with Supergirl, Kara did not feel any pain this time.

"I don't understand, it is your weakness," said Rhea, stabbing Kara two more times, now in the legs. But Kara kept fighting, more ferociously than ever.

Kara grabbed Rhea by her throat and punched her in the stomach. She then flew in the air, and slammed Rhea on the ground, before throwing Rhea in the air, and just before Rhea hit the floor, Kara punched Rhea, and the Queen flew at the wall. Rhea finally fell on the ground, unable to stand up.

Kara grabbed Rhea's daggers and broke them off with her hands. Kryptonite daggers broke in a few pieces and scattered on the floor.

Kara then ran towards Alex, James, and Hank, but once she approached them, she collapsed unconscious on the floor.

When Kara opened her eyes again, she saw that she was lying under a sun lamp, recovering from Kryptonite wounds Rhea inflicted upon her.

"Kara!" Alex shouted with happiness, hugging her sister. Kara noticed that all her friends and family were sitting in the room, even Lena, and Cat Grant with her son.

"I," said Kara, first looking at Cat, then at Lena.

"I've known for a long time, don't worry about it, Kiera. Besides, this crazy lady kidnapped all of us, and held us on the spaceship. Thank you for the rescue, by the way," said Cat.

Kara then looked at Lena. "I also knew. Obviously. Flew on the bus, really Kara?" Lena said.

"What happened out there, Kara?" Hank asked her.

Kara opened her mouth and told the story of what she dreamt of while under Black Mercy.

"Spaceship Captain Maggie Sawyer, ha?" Maggie smirked.

"I don't understand, the ages seem off," said Winn.

"That's because Black Mercy shows the person what they want to see, and the ages don't have to follow actual reality, Agent Schott," said Hank.

"Queen of the Media now has a new meaning. Thank you Kiera for a suggestion, I will now work to expand CatCo to be the news for other planets as well," grinned Cat.

"What about me? I haven't heard what I did in your dream," said Mon El. "Why was this Luna not my daughter too?"

"That's because she doesn't actually love you," said Alex.

"Yeah, I think Little Danvers' heart belongs to another," said Maggie.

"Look on the bright side, I think from what Kara told about Daxam, you were its King there, with Daxam having many changes," said Winn.

"Shut up Winn," said Mon El, ready to leave the room.

"How did Kara not feel anything from her Kryptonite wounds while fighting Queen Rhea?" James asked.

"Adrenalin. She was enraged, and thus ignored pain. When people feel angry, they can ignore pain for a while, and it seemed that Kryptonians share the same physiology in this regard," said Alex.

When Kara felt better, she stood on the balcony of the DEO. She broke up with Mon El, since after talking to her sister, she realized that she indeed loved another. Clark visited Kara after he heard of what had happened, and Kara told the story of her dream world.

"Oh Kara," said Clark, hugging his cousin. "I know exactly how you feel. I once fought Mogul with Bruce and Diana, and while they were fighting Mogul, I was under Black Mercy, dreaming of my life on Krypton. I had a wife and a son, and the time I had realized it was not real, I cried. I will never forget my son, even if he was not real," said Clark.

"Thank you Kal El," said Kara as Clark smiled.

"Anytime cousin," said Clark, as he flew away.

After Clark left, Lena opened the balcony door.

"May I come in?" said Lena, stepping on the balcony as well.

"Lena!" said Kara, blushing.

"I wanted to make sure you feel better. It must have been hard for you to lose your family again," said Lena.

"For the third time," said Kara.

"Excuse me?"

"A year ago Non also sent another Black Mercy, but it only had local effects. This time, I dreamt of all my family and friends. I saw Krypton again," said Kara. "But the hardest thing for me was not losing my parents and other relatives who died back on Krypton or Astra and her family, but of losing Luna. She never even existed, and yet I felt horribly after realizing she was not real and nothing was real back then," said Kara, tears escaping her eyes.

"I promise I will always be there for you," said Lena, stepping closer to Kara, and hugging her.

"I believe that I have made you this promise," said Kara.

"Well, Supergirl also needs help and saving sometimes," said Lena. Their eyes looked lovingly at each other, as they stood silent for a few minutes.

"Kara," said Lena. She leaned closer to Kara's face, their lips only centimeters apart.

"I love you," said Kara. Kara and Lena kissed.

A/N: An idea occurred to me on what would happen if Kara felt under Black Mercy in season 2. So, the ages don't follow the timeline, since this is Kara's dream world, which is how Kara would have wished it were to happen. In Kara's dream world, Eliza was adopted by In Ze family, where she was a sister to Alura and Astra, making Kara and Alex cousins, but they were as close as sisters in the dream world.

Maggie was a Captain of the spaceship, with James and Winn working with her. Kara in the dream world was in her early thirties, about ten years older than her cousin Kal El.

Kara's daughter Luna is named after Latin name for the moon, which I thought was appropriate since it was related to astronomy. Since on Krypton daughters take their fathers name as middle name, Luna had Karlena as her middle name as Kara + Lena.


End file.
